<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Озерная сказка by Fluffy_Lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200186">Озерная сказка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama'>Fluffy_Lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Маломорье [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disciples (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждой сказки есть своя история.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Маломорье [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065815</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Озерная сказка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В любом прибрежном селении дети учатся плавать едва ли не одновременно с тем, как встают на ноги. Мальчишкам без этого не поставить сети, а девчонки — так, плещутся для удовольствия. Ну и чтобы не утонуть, если какой хулиган столкнет их с мостков во время стирки, чем грешат мальчишки всех поколений.</p><p>Орлена украдкой оглянулась, убедилась, что за ней не следят, и споро разделась до тонкой нижней рубашки. Аккуратно сложила легкое льняное платье, хозяйственно и предусмотрительно спрятала под кустом, чтобы не бросалось в глаза, если кто мимо проходить будет. Спереть одежду купальщика — еще одно традиционное развлечение в Маломорье, и грешили этим не только дети. А ты шлепай потом до дома в срамном виде! Засмеют.</p><p>Орлене и без того хватало чужих насмешек.</p><p>Из всех жителей Маломорья она, пожалуй, единственная не умела плавать. Родители ее приехали сюда всего год назад, в поисках лучшей доли, и привыкшая к степным просторам да глубоким колодцам Орлена была потрясена, впервые увидев настоящее море, пусть и маленькое. Золотые искры заката на черной воде навсегда пленили ее сердце.</p><p>А речные воды — едва не забрали жизнь.</p><p>Их столкнули в воду втроем: Орлену и двух ее новеньких подружек, пригласивших ее постирать вместе. За разговорами дело спорилось, Орлена совсем не смотрела по сторонам, и толчок в спину стал для нее полной неожиданностью. Дорена удержалась на мостках и, гневно развернувшись, погналась за хохочущим обидчиком с мокрыми портами, которые как раз стирала; Шанена упала в воду с визгом, но не испуганным, а возмущенным. Орлена камнем пошла на дно.</p><p>Ее вытащили, откачали. Сорванца так пропесочили его родители, что он еще неделю сесть не мог и морщился при каждом шаге, а новые подруги вроде бы преисполнились сочувствия… но больше в свою компанию не звали. И никто не звал. Сверстники обходили Орлену по большой дуге, даже взрослые смотрели с легким недоумением — дескать, как же так? В десять лет — и не уметь плавать?!</p><p>Отец не чувствовал дурного: посмеялся, посоветовал не брать в голову и немного подождать, пока все забудут. Мать, сама глубины боявшаяся как огня, и вовсе запретила Орлене подходить к реке даже близко, велела стирать по-старинке, в корыте. Еще и следила пристально, чтобы дочурка не ослушалась да не убежала к страшному месту с подружками.</p><p>А дочурке не с кем было убегать.</p><p>Она послушно оставалась в селении, за ограду одна не ходила, завистливо провожая взглядом то веселую ватагу мальчишек, с гиканьем мчащихся к берегу наперегонки, то хихикающих девочек, вернувшихся с мокрыми волосами и венками кувшинок на головах. И наконец не выдержала.</p><p>Знойным днем, когда родители ушли в поле, а ее оставили перебрать прошлогоднее зерно, строго-настрого наказав никуда не отлучаться, Орлена вышмыгнула из дома и огородами, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, отправилась к берегу Йеменны.</p><p>При первом взгляде на воду можно было решить, что это — стоячее озеро, а не широко разлившееся в низине русло реки. Но Орлена в таких тонкостях не разбиралась — до Маленького Моря она не видела в жизни водоема шире обычного ручья. Ей, впрочем, и не было важно. Важно было — научиться плавать.</p><p>Несколько раз она наблюдала, как другие дети плещутся на мелководье, со смехом брызгают друг в друга водой и бегают по песку, поднимая фонтанчики капель. Особенно красиво было, если мелкая водяная взвесь повисала в воздухе, на короткий миг превращаясь в радугу под яркими солнечными лучами. Такие игры казались Орлене безопасными, и она без колебаний шагнула вперед.</p><p>Неудачный опыт не повлиял на ее решимость, и Орлена с удовольствием побрызгала себе в лицо прохладной водой, стоя по пояс в свежей и такой приятной воде. Правда, исподняя рубашка противно липла к телу, но это такие мелочи!</p><p>Сегодня Орлена собиралась просто привыкнуть к воде, чтобы перестать ее бояться. И нет для этого места лучше, чем мелководье, где резвится вся местная ребятня.</p><p>Орлена побродила вдоль берега, с трудом переставляя ноги от непривычки и загребая воду руками, чтобы как-то себе помочь, поприседала, представляя, что зашла по шею, а не по грудь, расслабилась.</p><p>И всего раз оступилась, угодив в глубокий омут.</p><p>Испугаться толком Орлена не успела. Как и в первый раз, ее почти сразу схватили за руку и выдернули на поверхность. Вот только кто? Рядом не было людей, Орлена точно знала, она же не раз оглядывалась…</p><p>И была права. Людей в такой час у берегов Маленького Моря не встретить, даже вездесущие мальчишки занимались какими-то другими делами. Орлену рассматривала, держа на весу над водой и некрасиво склонив к плечу голову, русалка.</p><p>Про них в Маломорье рассказывали сказки, и селяне верили в них тоже — считали защитниками, задабривали, а если ругали — то шепотом и с оглядкой, поминутно складывая знак, отводящий неудачу. Родители Орлены не то чтобы совсем не верили, но Духа Степного Ветра почитали все равно сильнее, и сама Орлена, с восторгом слушая, как помогают русалки добрым селянам, не сомневалась — все это враки. Интересные, хоть до рассвета за ними засидись, с открытым ртом внимая рассказчику, а все-таки выдумки.</p><p>— Приветствую, — вспомнив, что все сказочные герои были с русалками вежливы, Орлена поздоровалась так почтительно, как могла, вися на руке, уже начинающей болеть, и дрожа всем телом. Хоть ее и вытащили из омута, но, может, только для того, чтобы съесть! Очень хотелось завизжать и задрыгать ногами, но те же сказки предупреждали, что ничего хорошего в таком случае можно не ждать.</p><p>Русалка на приветствие не ответила, глядя на свою добычу немигающими рыбьими глазами, водянистыми, без зрачков. Уж не слепая ли она? Орлена рискнула посмотреть на нее внимательнее.</p><p>Лицо как лицо, красивое даже, если бы не серебристая чешуя, от шеи поднимавшаяся к скулам. Волосы длинные и спутанные, густого зеленого цвета, как мох после дождя. Наверное, если расчесать, а то и косу заплести — не налюбуешься.</p><p>А вот руки когтистые Орлене не понравились. Такие только у чудищ бывают, что людей потрошат.</p><p>— Как вас зовут? — вымученно улыбнулась Орлена, лихорадочно соображая, что же делать? Вот бы кто сюда пришел! Но как назло — ни мальчишки не торопились на полуденную рыбалку, ни девчонки со стиркой не шли, а уж взрослые и вовсе до вечера в полях пробудут. Жара жарой, а зерно полоть надо.</p><p>Русалка медленным нечеловеческим жестом склонила голову к другому плечу, коснувшись его щекой. У человека бы так ни за что не вышло, и почему-то именно это напугало Орлену больше всего. Она все-таки завизжала и забилась, от страха не чувствуя боли в руке, которую русалка и не думала выпускать.</p><p>Конечно, визг Орлене не помог, и выдохлась она быстро, но и хуже, кажется, не сделал. По крайней мере, русалка наконец-то соизволила гортанно произнести:</p><p>— Ты боишься меня.</p><p>— Н-нет, — простучала зубами Орлена, пытаясь не прикусить язык от нервной дрожи. И почему она не послушала маму! Сидела бы сейчас, перебирая зерна, грустила бы, может, плакала, но все лучше, чем над водой болтаться! Как там в сказках было? Русалкам дай только повод, и они утащат за собой — греться теплом человеческого смеха? Или превратят тебя в такую же русалку, которая будет вечно жить в озере, если ты очень им понравишься?</p><p>— Боишься, — равнодушно возразила русалка. — Ты боишься воды.</p><p>Снова врать Орлена побоялась, но и правду сказать не смогла — язык все-таки отнялся. Так страшно ей даже тонуть не было — оба раза она просто не успевала понять, что происходит. А теперь смерть смотрела ей в глаза, изучала и раздумывала — пройти мимо или нет.</p><p>— Ты хочешь плавать.</p><p>Кажется, ей задали вопрос, но Орлена поняла это с большим трудом — трудно сообразить, что русалки всегда говорят с одной интонацией, если отнявшаяся было рука от одного неловкого движения простреливает болью.</p><p>— Научить тебя.</p><p>Голос у русалки был красивый, но неживой. Жуткий-жуткий. Однако Орлена, разобрав слова, успокоилась. Камень с души свалился и сердце радостно затрепетало, когда она вспомнила и другие сказки, что успела услышать за год. Не только страшные. В некоторых русалки помогали жителям деревни! А раз с ней разговаривают, то и зла ведь не желают, так? Орлена тут же с облегчением заулыбалась и сказала:</p><p>— Научите!</p><p>Но вспоминать стоило не только то, что русалки готовы были прийти на помощь. В первую очередь — что они никогда не делали этого бесплатно.</p><p>Русалкам всегда одиноко в реке, сколько бы их ни было. Они не чувствуют моря, для которого были рождены, не слышат песен своего народа, расселившегося в бескрайнем океане, и тоскуют по ним. По рекам их голоса разносятся на ничтожные расстояния, не достигают сородичей… И русалки вечно жаждут пополнить свою семью, пока не сочтут ее достаточной.</p><p>В Маленьком Море жила крошечная община.</p><p>Но обратить человека, не имея власти над его жизнью и его на то согласия, русалка не может. Поэтому первые сказки, что слышат Маломорские дети, — о том, что русалок нельзя просить.</p><p>Орлена так и не успела стать в деревне своей, и сказок этих ей никто не рассказывал.</p><p>...Маломорский голова возвращался из соседнего селения, где как раз решали, как бороться с обнаглевшими гоблинами, и видел, как девочку утащили на дно. Но сделать он ничего не успел — да и что он мог? Только принести родителям скорбную весть.</p><p>Так в Маломорье появилась новая сказка. А в Малом Море — новая русалка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>